Undead Fan Stories Wiki:Featured story selection
Featured StoriesThe Featured Story Selection page is where the users of this site can nominate stories to be featured. The nominated story will be posted in the front page, partly in recognition for its contribution to the betterment of this wiki as a whole. Anyone can nominate stories including their own, but you can't vote on your own story. The featured story will be changed once a month. You can find instructions on nominating a story below. Nomination template Please use the following format for nominations and votes. Be sure to sign all nominations and votes. New nominations should be placed at the bottom of this list. Voting templates Article Name (linked format) * Nominated by: Username * Initial comments regarding the nomination go here. This is where you should make your case regarding the nomination. ** I think this is a worthy story for the featured story of the month. --User 1's signature (Sign with ~~~~!) ** This story needs some work before it can be seriously considered. --User 2's signature (Sign with ~~~~!) Open Nominations Surviving, Not Living by Headaches *Nominated by: Kaffe4200 *This is one of my favorite stories here, without doubt. You got me on it within two or three issues. Now I am just waiting for new issues. It is well-written and has a very nice story. If you haven't read this yet, read it now! Right now! Drop whatever you have in your hands, and read it! You will not regret it. ** 100% Yes. I love this story so much for multiple reasons. The writing is awesome, the characters are awesome, and the plotline is awesome in general. ** What I've read of SNL has been very impressive--from the beginning, the writing was top-notch, and the introduction of Amelia and Bobby's relationship, our protagonist and deuteragonist, respectively, was done flawlessly. I've still got some catching up to do, but there's no doubt SNL is deserving of a front page spot. Walkerbait22 (talk) 04:39, January 3, 2014 (UTC) The Dead World by Jamie141 *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *TDW has been a very crazy ride. I should start by saying that the improvement from issue 1 to where I am now (70ish) has been outstanding. From his general prose, to character development, to dialogue, Jamie's improvement never ceases to impress me. Also, his longer lasting characters in TDW have left an impression on me--some have left us, sadly, but Jamie always does an amazing job making their arcs come to realistic and heartbreaking ends. TDW has pushed me to the brink of tears more than once, which is an impressive feat. Some of my favorite characters from the entire wiki come from TDW, too, because Jamie puts some much effort and thought into them. There are continuously moments that surprise me, there's joy, there's heartbreak, there's comedy. TDW really is the whole package. * Yeah I gotta agree. Now I'm not caught up (and i got a p big way to go) but TDW truly is great. Jamie has approved alot with the issues that come, and lemme say how awesome the characters are. As Aj said the arcs are realstic and heartbreaking af. The characters themselves are great. Will, Natasha, Bella, Anthony..they all are great characters, and Will is probably one of the best protagonists on the wiki. Then there's fkin Riley who is probably one of the best antagonist, but he is evil af. As Aj had already said TDW is the whole package and I recomend it. TheInfected (talk) 22:27, February 19, 2014 (UTC) * How am I only seeing this but still thank you guys!! it means a lot to hear support from you guys so thank you. :D Jamie141 (talk) [[Endangered by TheInfected *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *Endan is one of my favorite stories on the wiki. Compared to a lot of stories it does a great job introducing and warming us up to the characters, which is a very wide range of different personalities; the characters don't blend together, they all stand out. The writing is also really good too, and Danny does some of the best action scenes--they're like "can't tear your eyes away" exciting. He also has some really good relationships in this, and without getting into too much detail, they'retypes of relationships that aren't often done well, but Danny nails them. Vote thx Completed Nominations Dead Frontier by Walkerbait22 (Closed) *Nominated by: Headaches *I nominate Dead Fronteir by Walkerbait22 for story of the month. ** I think this is a worthy story of the months as it is beautfiully written, with a well-crafted storyline and intruguing characters. In my eyes it is an all-round winner. Headaches (talk) 16:10, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Very well written, and without doubt a worthy candidate. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Like Kaffe said, very well written i always enjoy the issues. I think this story is the best on UFSW. --TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 16:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC). ** I nominate this story, too. Well-written, great pacing, and lots of intriguing characters. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 01:41, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ** I really as well love reading this story. It is very well wrote and each issue never fails to impress me. X3picWarfareX (talk) 23:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Mercy by Pops Capo (Closed) *Nominated by: Kaffe4200 *Great story that would look awesome on the front page. ** Though I haven't read much, I know this story is awesome. It could use some good advertising. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 23:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Dead In The Street by Mr Volcy (Closed) *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *Volcy writes really well. Like, re''ally well. One of the best writers on the site from what I've read of Dead In The Street so far. The characters are awesome as hell, too, and this story actually makes me want to hold my writing to a higher standard. Highly suggest giving this a read, and I think it needs more exposure. So, vote it to be featured! ** Agreed with Walkerbait. I also believe this story has the highest quality in the site. Plus, I love the characters; they're something different from all of the "white" people. Sorry, but it's true. I think this deserves some more recognition. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 07:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ** Though, I haven't read much, it seems cool. There's a bit with the formatting, but the story is cool. Would be cool to see on the front page. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 13:42, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ** I have read every single part so far and they are all awesome. I also love how it switches point of views. Lee Everett 8:21 pm March 28 2013 (EST) ** I agree as well, I love the transistions between the characters views, and I can relate to it myself. I also feel a new story should be featured.X3picWarfareX (talk) 00:26, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Apocalypse Life by KnowledgeProspector (Closed) *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *Let me tell you somethin'. Listening? Read this story. It's one of the best on the wiki, as I'm sure others that have read can attest. Mr. Prospector has this talent that is recognizable from the first issue of Apocalypse Life. You start off with a seemingly normal protagonist, Julius Petero. Let's make it clear: Julius Petero is ''not ''an unbelievable badass. He's like any normal person thrown into the improbable circumstances of a zombie apocalypse. Scared, worried about loved ones, confused. Through the (as of now) 19 issues, he deals with losses, trauma, tough choices. And you feel for him. Along with Julius, you get an assortment of new, interesting characters with different personalities and opinions about the heights you have to go to in the new world, which make for an interesting contrast with our lead character. :'Too Long, didn't read? The story's great. And he knows how to fucking punctuate dialogue. So there's that.' ** I really enjoyed the first issues, and I will support everyone who knows how to punctuate dialogues. Pops Capo (talk) 15:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ** I really enjoyed the first few issues when I read them. Fucking great. AskNeganTWD ** I have been liking the story so far, It is defiantly one of the best stories up here. I do as well like reading this during my bus ride's to school, as it does keep me entertained! :D X3picWarfareX (talk) 23:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ** I've only read the first few issues at this point, but I'm already hooked. Julius is well-written, the universe well-established in just the '''prologue'... I think that's enough to warrant it a spot on the front page. Really excited to see where it goes from here. Johno1995 (talk) What We Become by NAGILLUM *Nominated by: Cartman is awesome *I've only read the first issue, but I like it so far. The characters I've seen have a lot of potential. The writing is good and very detailed. One of the best stories I've read on this wiki! ** Best story I've fucking read on this wiki. AskNeganTWD ** My favorite story on the Wiki! It deserves featured story! Fitz0021 ** One of my favorite here. I'm always looking forward to new issues. It's super action packed, and Adam is one of the most badass protagonists ever. Feature it! Walkerbait22 (talk) 23:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ** Hey guys, thanks for the support! I'd appreciate having my story featured on the front page. NAGILLUM ** I support this story! I have read the first few issues, but I have enjoyed so far!X3picWarfareX (talk) 00:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Eden Rising by Johno1995 (Closed) *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *It's in script format instead of story format, but that doesn't detract at all from its awesomeness. It's very well written, whether it be the dialogue or action sequences, and the character development is great. There's a pretty large cast of characters, but each one has his/her own personality, and you will ''get attached. And I've had, like, seven jaw-drop moments. Make this the featured story because as many people as possible need to read it; John is a very talented writer. ** Eden Rising is a good story, though it is in script format, what wouldn't look nice on the main page. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Thanks for the nomination AJ! :D I agree with Kaffe that it could be difficult to feature it, but I'm sure it can be done by copy & pasting the script and posting a passage of it on the front page. There are many long sections without dialogue that would be easy to post on the front page and it could expose other writers to a new form of writing they could be unfamiliar with. Just some food for thought! ** I started to read it a few days ago... It blows me away in every episode, it ''deserves to be a featured story. The script is a problem? Use the synopsis.--Pops Capo (talk) 12:02, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ** Just started Eden Rising. I have to say, it's amazing. It has a lot of shocking moments and great characters. This story deserves to be featured. -- NAGILLUM. 12:26, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ** Recently started it and I must say, It is one of the best things I ever read. The Characters are amazing and developed and there are many twist. It could be the next big TV show. --TheInfected. 12:39, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ** Putting a story in script format will look... bad. it could still be a good story, but it will make the site look a bit messy and that wouldn't do the site any good. Team Schrute 11:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ** Okay, why people are opposing this because it's in script format is beyond me. Picking a featured story isn't about making the site look sexy, guys. It's about putting a story out there that deserves it. Johno obviously puts a lot of work into ER, and it shows, because it's extremely high quality work, and the fact that you're preventing the best story on the wiki from getting a few well-deserved weeks on the front page because of formatting is retarded. Just use the synopsis, or a passage like John said. /end babyrant Walkerbait22 (talk) 12:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ** Y'all oughta listen to the nominator guys. The featured story section is for stories that deserve it no matter what, and this one is no exception. Honestly, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here who hasn't went far with the story (stopped at EP3), but it was so jam-packed, so well-written, so professional, that it was enough for me to see how awesome it definitely is. With all this current fuss, I'm actually thinking of divulging back into it just for fun. This story so good, it got TV potential. Vote, y'fools.-- KnowledgeProspector (talk) 12:54, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ** I have read the first couple of issues, and I am really enjoying it! It is making me exited, especially with all the character development, and being able to build up to bigger things! X3picWarfareX (talk) 10:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ** Don't make me rant like Bait did... It's pathetic. Completely pathetic to deny this great story the front page due its format. No, it won't make the Wiki look messy, this idea is completely absurd. --Pops Capo (talk) 02:25, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ** Well, I don't like the idea, but it sure seems like the supports outweighs the opposes, so I guess this will be the next featured story anyway. I'm not changing my oppose, though. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 08:29, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Extinction by TheInfected (Closed) *Nominated by: GameNerd *The story is great and it can go in so many places. Most stories focuses on action, yet this story focuses on two people, better yet two strangers trying to figure out how to survive in this world with no hope. Plus the two leads are two different people; Conner is a ruthless survivor while Ash is just an innocent kid. And the setting, 25 years into the apocolypse, is written good. If you havent read it go do it write now. ** Thanks for the nomination! TheInfected (talk) 18:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) * I agree with everything GameNerd said and more. It's great to see these two characters' relationship develop and how the main focus is on them. The fact that it starts 25 years into the apocalypse is also a great standout point. I don't think there's every been a story that's became one of my favorites so quickly. Amazing. Walkerbait22 (talk) 18:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) * This is such a good story so far, and the characters are so interesting. You have this man who's been alone for so long, and this kid who's never seen civilization try to survive together. Not to mention it's so interesting to see how they interact. This is, hands-down, one of my favorite stories on here. Fitz0021 (talk) 22:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Beyond The Dead by X3picWarfareX (Closed) *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *This story is awesome. Warfare is able to blend action, drama, and humor into almost every single issue, and does a great job of it each time. BTD is one of the funniest stories on the wiki I think, but it does drama just as well. Always looking forward to new issues. Also, I gotta mention it, but the fact that th''e majority of the characters ''aren't ''Caucasian makes it stand out in a great way. ** I agree word for word with Walkerbait... the story can get really funny, then actiony, then dramatic. It's a blend, like that. Plus, it's not a bunch of white people for once!!! Stuff like that is refreshing. And, and... so many musicians as characters. Their coolness starts to blend into the story if you know how awesome those musicians really are. It's definitely something different. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 02:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ** It's pretty darn exciting, I'm only up on Issue 10 but I can tell it's already really good. I also agree it's pretty funny. I also love how most are all musicians as characters as well! I kind of like how it's a script format instead of long long long paragraphs! That could get really boring. Olivia253 ** Why not take a crazeh chance...cause if ur in the moment u might lose a lot! KuT (talk) 23:42, June 18, 2013 (UTC) 6/18/2013 ** Beyond The Dead is one of my favorite stories on here, and it defitinitely deserves the sopt on the front page. Warfare does great writing of the characters, which is always great to see. Fitz0021 (talk) 15:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Morts-Vivants by Fitz0021 (closed) *Nominated by: TheWalkingDeadFan156 *This story is very cool and has potential, after every issue i want to read more. Will, the protoganist of the story is also cool. It is also very intresting. And what i read lf Morts is very good so far. * This story is very interesting in very many ways! One thing I love the most about Fitz and Morts, is you'll never know who's going to be next, and it isn't predictable at all so that's always a plus(+) for me! Not to mention the story is uploaded daily, and is well written, and I almost forgot! VERY CREATIVE STORY NAME :D! X3picWarfareX (talk) 15:47, June 25, 2013 (UTC) * This is one of my favorite stories on this wiki. The characters in this story are well developed and change in many ways. The story is so unpredictable and as Warfare said, you never know what's gonna happen next. It is well written, great story, great characters and has an awesome name. TheInfected (talk) 01:11, July 5, 2013 (UTC) * One of my favorite stories on the wiki, definitely. It's consistently exciting and keeps me guessing. Seriously, I've been shocked so many times it's not even funny. You're never going to get bored reading Morts because of all the excitement and action Fitz throws at you. You'll probably cry, too, just saying. Also, Fitz has grown tremendously as a writer, and it's no wonder he's one of my favorite authors on the wiki in general. Walkerbait22 (talk) 18:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Low on Time by Fitz0021 (closed) *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *This story is so freakin' good, bro. It's one of those 'hooked from the first issue' kind of things. All the characters Fitz has created are all different and interesting (and none of them are perfect little Mary-Sue's). The issues so far have started out with flashbacks, which is a cool idea and helps us better know all of his characters. Not to mention the writing is stellar but also really clear and easy to follow. And the fact that this is one of my favorite stories and it's only had six issues (as of writing this) is truly a testament to how good it is. I could go on even longer, but I'll just say I can't wait to see where this story goes and that even better things are surely coming. Walkerbait22 (talk) 19:13, August 12, 2013 (UTC) * I agree with everything mr AJ here has said. I been hooked on it since Issue 1 man, that's how much I lurv it. All the characters are different and none of them are bland and boring. The writing is stellar and already in like 14 issues it's one of me fav stories. So far this story isn't predictble either and I would love to see where it goes. So yeah I give this story MAJOR support for featured. TheInfected (talk) 15:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC) * It's a really good story that I love. It has really been one of my favorites so far and it always keeps me at the edge of my seat and I always look forward to see what happens on the next issue overall, this is story is amazing and deserves a spot on the featured story space. Olivia253 (Talk) Fear The Living by Lee Everett (closed) *Nominated by:X3picWarfareX *The story is very interesting, and the storyline is as well! It is as well very cool to see how much Lee Everett improved on his writing during the whole story! The story is as well active, and that is one thing most stories aren't capable of doing, which is another reason why it should be story of the month! ** Just lemme say that Lee has improved so much in his writing. When I look at Issue 1 and 48, I see how much he improved and it's great. Now the story is very intresting and never boring. The story is very active and a new issue is like every few days so I support my Cloney :D TheInfected (talk) 17:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ** This story changed from being something good but not incredible, into, something amazing, this is definitely a fantastic story, I support this Freddy Krueger (talk) 23:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ** Watching the improvment FTL has made has been awesome, and it's one of the stories I look forward to. The antagonists are some of the best parts of the story (Wesley and The Superior, man), and not to mention the great protag, Ken Myers. It's also in first person, which sets it apart from most stories here. Would be a great option for next featured story. Walkerbait22 (talk) 00:23, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ** Love this story, it has well developed characters and a great story overall. You have my support. WalkerMage102 The Unknown Nightmare by Dixonlovessquirrels (closed) *Nominated by: TheInfected *Okay so let me start by saying that this story is very different than other stories on here. Like most stories it doesnt focus on the undead, which is a good thing, but that's not what makes it different. The whole Saw/Heavy Rain storyline is amazing and to see something like that in a zombie apocalypse, let's just say it's great. The plot is amazing, dark and creepy full with many twist and turns, the characters are disticnt and well done and the story is active. So these are the reasons why I think The Unknown Nightmare could be stoy of the month. * This story deserves it. This story always was an amazing one since it came out! Cant wait for final season!Thewalkingdead123 (talk) 21:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC) * I love this story, form the characters to the main plotline; it is awesome. I even created the basis of one of my stories off of The Unknown Nightmare, because I love this story so much. It definitely deserves featured story! A Long Road to Fortune by PBR Sharpshoot *Nominated by: TheInfected *I'm actually shocked af no one nominated this stoy yet. ALRTF is one of my favorite stories on here so even though I'm not caught up, almost am, I want to nominate this for featured story. First off this story is already different because it DOESNT TAKE PLACE IN AMERICA. That already makes it intresting and since Mexico is an intresting place, I love it. I love seeing the enviorment there, the different culture, and all the stuff like that. Second off, the writing gets better with every issue. Now the writing was never bad but with each issue PBR gets better and better. Third off, the plotline itself is amazing. The characters, plot, arcs, they are all intresting and great. So with these reasons I nominate ALRTF, and I recommend that eveyone reads it. * I support this shit 100%. This story is so amazing, and PBR is a fantastic all-around writer. He can write dialogue, descriptions, emotions, so awesome-ly. The characters really stand out to me in this story (Lizhton, Yuri, Valdez, Chet my BB), because they're all so diverse and awesome... even the villains are badass. And to top it all of, the plot is simply awesome as well. ALRTF for Story of the Month!! * Now I haven't got so far into ALRTF yet but I can say that ALRTF is an amazing story. It's amazing * hai hello i support this nomination because it is well deserving of it, with it's intriguing and awesomely developed characters and the unique setting of mexico and the usage of the cartel which i've neevr seen in a story. it's original and i like it. there's so many characters which I grew to like, like Paloma, Chetty, Ashton, Liza etc etc. i support alrtf [[User:Mayor Zain|Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...']] 06:44, January 1, 2014 (UTC) * I am incredibly thankful for all the wonderful support! Still, TUFF should be the first 2014 SOTM recipient so I urge everyone to go and give it their vote instead. Still, a huge thank you for the support! PBR Sharpshoot (talk) 08:32, January 1st, 2014 (UTC) The Unforgettable Face by Mayor Zain (Closed) *Nominated by: PBR Sharpshoot *Considering TUFF has been a part of the wiki for a while now, I'm very surprised that no one's nominated it yet. I mean, I've just started reading TUFF and I'm just getting to the tenth chapter of the story but Zain's writing has already proven to be quite fantastic. Even if TUFF has an abundance of characters, the leads have been well developed so far and their personalities and reactions to the apocalyptic world have been very believable. I especially love the fact that the vast majority of the characters in the story are just kids! Kids that are trying to adapt to the new world they've so abruptly been placed in and Zain does a great job in making these kids stand out as survivors yet also remind us each chapter that they're still just kids! I'm anxiously reading the story as we speak in an effort to catch up but I can say with upmost honesty and integrity that The Unforgettable Face has what it takes to be the next featured story in the wiki and it is for these reasons and more that I nominate it today! Give TUFF a try if you haven't, because it is great stuff! ** I definitlty agree with this! As you said I love the fact that while most stories star adults, we finally get to see a kids prespective, and they are all developed and got their own personalities. All of the leads are balanced well and great to watch. Plus there are some great adult leads of course like Akira (Haters gonna hate), and X (he may not be lead but he a boss). So yee I support dis. TheInfected (talk) 21:18, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ** why you do this i don't deserve it i-- no plz no i dont deserve, there are better stories than TUFF that deserve this [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 01:34, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ** TUFF is a really great story, the characters are amazing, even if it contains that disease AKIRA. X my bby <3 ** I still have some catching up to do on TUFF, but I can already tell it's a worthy contender for SOTM. Early on, I can see Zain's improvement as a writer, and he has so many interesting characters--honestly, I've never seen a group like it. They're all very...out there and eclectic, from kids to adults, and the majority of the mains are extremely likable. It's funny, too, which makes it stand out from many stories here. Full support ;D Walkerbait22 (talk) 04:25, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Featured stories Current February 26th - March 19th March 19th - April 3rd April 3rd - April 21 April 21st - May 11th May 11th - May 26th May 26th - June 10th June 10th - June 25th June 25th - July 31 July 31 - September 01, 2013 September 02, 2013 - September 28, 2013 September 28, 2013 - November 12th November 3 - January 2, 2014 January 3 - March 8, 2014